


Truth time

by hazelandglasz



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Spells & Enchantments, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 19:43:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1110775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelandglasz/pseuds/hazelandglasz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>framby asked : <br/>Here's my prompt: <br/>a sterek fic where Derek is being cursed and he can only tells the truth and Stiles is making fun of him and making him admit silly stuff and at some point Derek tries to say that he hate Stiles because enough is enough and instead he says “I like you” and Stiles is all like wow, wait what?And then blushes and tries to hide because there is no way he is going to admit any more things to Stiles but guess what? Stiles is pretty persistent</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth time

For once, Derek knows that objectively, he’s the only one to blame.

He knew that the Czech pack had a powerful magician by their side, did he really need to insult them ?

(Okay, his insult was hilarious : comparing them to labradoodles was a stroke of genius)

Anyway, back to the point : he knows that he has been cursed, but he doesn’t know what it entitles.

Yet.

No changes in his physical appearance, so there’s that.

Slamming the door, Derek stomps on the stairs that lead to the house, and he frowns at Lydia who is glaring at him.

"Did you have to slam that door so violently?" she asks and before he can stop himself, Derek replies.

"I didn’t have to, but it makes me feel better and that way, I don’t have to slam my fist into a wall or into your ‘ex’s face."

Lydia opens wide eyes and a surprised smile stretches her lips. “Well, that was … brutally honest, at least.”

Derek’s mouth is hanging open.

He knows that he didn’t mean to say it, and yet, he couldn’t stop himself from saying the truth.

"Oh damn," he whispers and Scott looks up from the pan of lamb ribs he’s preparing. 

"What is going on ?" he asks, a frown on his face, and usually, Derek would grunt, or just dismiss Scott’s concerns.

Instead, he replies. “I am cursed to be honest.”

All the pack members raise their heads at that, and delighted smiles are on all their faces.

Damn, fuck, shit, curse it all.

——

Stiles could take the higher road.

He could focus on finding a solution to help Derek, he could, he really could.

But who would he be if he didn’t seize that opportunity to tease the big Sourwolf?

"Favorite ice cream flavor?" he asks nonchalantly, observing the different shades of red Derek goes through before answering.

"Faily nuts," he says between gritted teeth, and Stiles makes a mental note about it.

"Favorite beta?"

"I - urgh - Erica," Derek replies, crossing his arms over his chest and pouting. "You really are a pain in the ass, Stiles."

Stiles chuckles at that, batting his eyelashes at Derek. “Oh, come on, you loooove me,” he says, like he so often does whenever Derek is pissed off at him.

Usually, Derek would reply “yeah right”, or “no, Stiles, that’s hate”.

But not today.

"I do."

Stiles falls off the couch in his haste to get up from the piece of furniture, and laying on the ground, he stares at Derek who just slammed his hand over his mouth.

"I didn’t mean to say that," Derek mumbles behind his hand, and Stiles crawls to get closer to him.

"You … What ?" Stiles asks, pretty gobsmacked, but Derek turns a violent shade of raspberry red.

"No, i’m not going to-" Derek starts, jumping from his chair to get out of the room, but Stiles finally manages to get back on his feet.

"You - love me," he repeats, voice laced with awe.

Derek shakes his head, keeping his mouth shut but Stiles can see his eyes turning a darker shade of green when Stiles puts his hand on his forearm over his chest.

"You love me," Stiles says again and in the middle of a shake, Derek nods once.

Stiles gets closer, persistent little bugger that he is. “And were you ever going to tell me?”

Derek looks up, praying to whoever deity or alien form to take him from this situation, but he closes his eyes and sighs.

"No."

Before Stiles can say anything though, Derek continues - might as well go all in. “I was hoping that some day we would get our differences out by making out and fucking, and then you would be out of my system.”

Stiles’ eyes widen and his mouth drops open, but Derek can smell something different about the human.

Something … muskier? Darker? Manlier?

Oh shit.

"You’re turned on." Now it’s Derek’s turn to ask some questions. "You want it too."

Stiles blushes and something sweeter mixes with the musk - now Derek knows what Stiles’ arousal smells like; it’s making his mouth water.

"Maybe," Stiles mutters, and Derek can feel his mouth stretching into a, well, wolfish smile.

And if he captures Stiles’ mouth with his own, he can always blame his curse.

He’s only stating the truth - and now, for the pack, for him, for Stiles, the truth is simple : Stiles is his, and that’s final.


End file.
